As a heat generating body, various heat generating bodies which are fixed to clothes or the skin and used for warming the abdominal region, the waist and so on have been proposed.
There have been proposed heat generating bodies in which two kinds of temperature bands of a high temperature part and a low temperature part are provided and heat generating bodies in which a high temperature part is subjected to heat generation within a short period of time to enhance rising properties and the temperature is kept in a low temperature part over a long period of time.
However, in conventional heat generating bodies, since a portion with which a heat generating body is brought into contact is warmed entirely and similarly, there was involved such a problem that when the heat generating body is put on a user over a long period of time, the user feels excessively high so that continuation of the use becomes difficult or an unwell feeling is generated. For that reason, though it may be thought that the temperature of a heat generating body is made entirely low, effects by a thermal stimulus such as an effect for relaxation of menstrual pain cannot be expected thereby. Also, such a heat generating body was not fit along curved surfaces such as the abdominal region and the waist and was problematic in a feeling for use.
Also, in the case where a high temperature part is partially provided in a low temperature part, when a maximum temperature of the high temperature part is raised and exothermic rising properties are improved, there was a fear that the temperature increases too much, thereby producing a burn. Also, when an exothermic part is constituted of two kinds of a high temperature part and a low-temperature part, a warming effect by a temperature stimulus was insufficient because a large temperature difference between the high temperature part and the low temperature cannot be taken. Also, when the width of the exothermic part is large, it was difficult to reveal this effect because flexibility is lost. Also, though the heat generating body is bent in a connecting part, a feeling for use was worse because a rough and hardened feeling remains.
Also, there is seen a tendency that body warmers are changed from a small size to a large size, thereby warming a wide range. However, when a large-sized body warmer is constituted of a gathering of plural sectional exothermic parts, though the warmth could be taken, heat retained too much in the center, thereby possibly causing a burn. There has been demanded a heat generating body which is able to warm a wide range safely and comfortably over a long period of time.
Also, when a peak temperature is raised to improve exothermic rising properties, the temperature control is difficult. When a high temperature is provided for the purpose of obtaining a sufficient feeling for effect immediately after the use, the temperature becomes too high for a while, thereby causing excessive heating.